


Red

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [108]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, angsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Red

Rivulets sliding down alabaster flesh, the warmth leached from every crevice of her body. Her eyes had clouded over some time ago and were now just closed windows as her soul had departed its corporeal form. He couldn't see it, but he could _feel_ it; could feel her spirit twisting and winding around him, as if to protect him from the monster just meters away.

“Red is the perfect color on your skin, my dear,” Ardyn sniggered, brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek. Prompto struggled against his restraints -- yanking, clawing, anything to get free of the leather around his wrists. He couldn’t -- he _wouldn’t_ \-- let Ardyn defile her any more than he already had. Hearing the blond’s struggle, the burgundy-haired male straightened, crooked smile on his face. “Wouldn’t you agree, Prompto?”

“You son of a bitch!” the gunner yanked at the leather again, creaking reaching his ears. With renewed vigor, he continued breaking through the straps until he collapsed to his knees. He wasted no time in attacking Ardyn -- just to pull her away from the _daemon_ and into his arms.

“(Y/n),” he muttered, choking on his words. He pressed a hand to your cheek, lip trembling at how cold you had become. Your lips didn’t curl up in a smile, eyes didn’t crinkle at one of his lame jokes. “Please, I can’t lose you. Please, please. Just give me a smile -- something so I know you’re still with me. Please…”

Tears slipped from his eyes as he pressed his forehead to yours, arms tightening around you and holding you closer. Your (h/c) hair tickled at his hands and arms and cheeks; a soft caress that felt too much like goodbye.

Prompto’s head shot up as Ardyn’s laughter echoed throughout the room, and the sadness laying deep within the blond boiled into rage. Teeth grinding and fingers curled into tight fists, he jumped to his feet. The thud of your body hitting concrete only made his anger much more plentiful.

“Are you happy? Huh?! _Does this make you happy, you sick bastard_?!” Prompto roared. His fingers twitched at his side, willing his firearms to appear and for Ardyn to come out from his hiding spot.

“Oh, dear Prompto,” the smooth voice came from Prompto’s back, and the blond was only quick enough to turn to Ardyn before he was slammed to the floor. Metal dug into his back and he wriggled around, trying to get free from Ardyn’s grip on his throat. Blue clashed with gold, Ardyn’s sardonic smirk once more on his lips. “You have no _idea_ what makes me happy. But you will, in time.”


End file.
